freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Gallery Environment 278.png|The wall of the level 1 pizzeria. 231.png|The floor of the level 1 pizzeria. 197.png|The table of the level 1 pizzeria. 277.png|The wall of the level 2 pizzeria. 279.png|The floor of the level 2 pizzeria. 172.png|The table of the level 2 pizzeria. 283.png|The wall of the level 3 pizzeria. 237.png|The floor of the level 3 pizzeria. 161.png|The table of the level 3 pizzeria. MapFlash.gif|The location's vent system seen in the Completion ending. 629.png|The balloons in the left corner of the level 3 pizzeria. 563.png|The balloons in the right corner of the level 3 pizzeria. Redballoon.gif|The red balloons that float up in the level 3 pizzeria. Orangeballoon.gif|Ditto, but yellow/orange. Purpleballoon.gif|Ditto, but purple. Blueballoon.gif|Ditto, but blue. Greenballoon.gif|Ditto, but green. Items 236.png|The only texture for Paper Cups and Plates. 228.png|The first texture for Colorful Cups and Plates. 240.png|The second texture for Colorful Cups and Plates. 241.png|The third texture for Colorful Cups and Plates. 242.png|The fourth texture for Colorful Cups and Plates. 245.png|The first texture for Foil Party Set. 244.png|The second texture for Foil Party Set. 243.png|The third texture for Foil Party Set. 239.png|The fourth texture for Foil Party Set. 256.png|The first texture for Neon Party Set. 246.png|The second texture for Neon Party Set. 234.png|The third texture for Neon Party Set. 248.png|The fourth texture for Neon Party Set. 258.png|Sanitation Station. OneLastFan.gif|Discount Cooling Unit. PaperpalsWall.png|Paper Pals. 247.png|Enhanced Speaker Set on the left side of the stage. 257.png|Enhanced Speaker Set on the right side of the stage. 261.png|Deluxe Speaker Set on the left side of the stage. 260.png|Deluxe Speaker Set on the right side of the stage. 400.png|Gumball Swivelhands. 458.png|Neon Stage Lights on the left side of the stage. 459.png|Neon Stage Lights on the right side of the stage. 259.png|Novelty Traffic Light. MusicMachine.gif|Neon Jukebox. 287.png|Medical Stations. 523.png|Security Doors. 166.png|Confetti Tile Floor. 268.png|Disco Pizza Light. 269.png|Pickles. Attractions 397.png|Balloon Barrel. 522.png|Duck Pond. 521.png|Discount Ball Pit. 527.png|Fruity Maze Arcade. 528.png|Midnight Motorist Arcade. CandyCadetSet.png|Candy Cadet on the left side of the pizzeria. 547.png|Candy Cadet on the right side of the pizzeria. 461.png|Ballpit Tower 532.png|Ladder Tower. 951.png|Carnival Hoops on the left side of the pizzeria. 529.png|Carnival Hoops on the right side of the pizzeria. 537.png|Riding Rockets. 950.png|Lemonade Clown on the left side of the pizzeria. 952.png|Lemonade Clown on the right side of the pizzeria. 955.png|Fruity Punch Clown on the left side of the pizzeria. 954.png|Fruit Punch Clown on the right side of the pizzeria. 535.png|Balloon Cart. Deluxe Ball Pit-0.png|Deluxe Ball Pit. 525.png|Egg Baby (Data Archive) on the left side of the pizzeria. 531.png|Egg Baby (Data Archive) on the right side of the pizzeria. 541.png|Gravity Vortex. 454.png|Prize King on the left side of the pizzeria. 457.png|Prize King on the right side of the pizzeria. 539.png|Security Puppet. Stages 229.png|Single Stage. 226.png|Double Stage. 233.png|Sturdy Stage. 232.png|Sturdy Stage- Extended. 159.png|Deluxe Concert Stage. 238.png|Star Curtain Stage. Animatronics BBStage.png|Bucket Bob onstage. CandoStage.gif|Mr. Can-do onstage. MrHugs.gif|Mr. Hugs performing onstage. No1CrateStage.png|No. 1 Crate onstage. PanStanStage.png|Pan Stan onstage. CadesSister.gif|Happy Frog performing onstage. HippoStage.gif|Mr. Hippo performing onstage. NeddStage.gif|Nedd Bear performing onstage. PigpatchStage.gif|Pigpatch performing onstage. FreddyStage.gif|Rockstar Freddy performing onstage. BonnieStage.gif|Rockstar Bonnie performing onstage. ChicaStage.gif|Rockstar Chica performing onstage. FoxyStage.gif|Rockstar Foxy performing onstage. OrvilleStage.gif|Orville Elephant performing onstage. LeftyStage.gif|Lefty performing onstage. MoosicMan.gif|Music Man performing onstage. ElChipperStag.gif|El Chip performing onstage. FuntimeChonka.gif|Funtime Chica performing onstage. Miscellaneous 72.png|The screen border in blueprint mode. 224.png|Catalog button. Ezgif-2-cc8f78b4f9.gif|The icon for an empty object slot 388.png|The texture for when an item is selected. 2116.png|The Faz-Rating display. ezgif-2-78cf9d0440.gif|Sponsorship button. 1599.png|Fiztime Pop Soda sponsorship poster. 1618.png|Marty's Plungers sponsorship poster. 1619.png|Flo's Glossy Floss sponsorship poster. 1620.png|Wacky Wart Paste sponsorship poster. 1621.png|Lally's Lollies sponsorship poster. 1585.png|Fiztime Pop Soda banner on the left side of the pizzeria. 1593.png|Fiztime Pop Soda banner on the right side of the pizzeria. 1597.png|Marty's Plungers Sign. 1598.png|Flo's Glossy Floss sign. 1601.png|Wacky Wart Paste banner on the left side of the pizzeria. 1600.png|Wacky Wart Paste banner on the right side of the pizzeria. 1602.png|Lally's Lollies banner. 1623.png|Button to accept sponsorship. 1624.png|Button to decline sponsorship. 2441.png|First unused performance bonus texture. 2442.png|Second unused performance bonus texture. 2443.png|Third unused performance bonus texture. 2445.png|Fourth unused performance bonus texture. 1852.png|The Play Tokens text. 1056.png|The WASD text in the pizzeria. 700.png|The item stats in the pizzeria. 619.png|The pizzeria stats. 618.png|The risk stat text in the pizzeria. 631.png|The happiness stat in the pizzeria. 963.png|The text when you clean and polish an attraction. 964.png|The text when you add a coin slot to an attraction. 966.png|The text when you add safety straps to an attraction. Category:Galleries